Assault
by Sugar Kane
Summary: What happens when Campbell, Connie's admirer from "Tango," returns. Told in eight 100-word drabbles.


_The standard disclaimer applies: All characters are property of Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. Not mine, not making money._**  
**

**I.**

"Keep the change," Mike said, exiting the cab.

As he approached Connie's building, he noticed a familiar figure standing outside in the darkness. A chill went up his spine, but he didn't hesitate.

"Excuse me, Mr. Campbell," he said. "You're not supposed to be here." He held up his BlackBerry. "I suggest you leave now, before I call the police."

Campbell responded with a blow to Mike's jaw. Mike crashed to the pavement, his BlackBerry shattering into pieces. He was no match for the bigger man; Campbell hovered over him, striking him repeatedly.

That was the last thing Mike remembered.

**II.**

Connie's admirer had forced his way into the lobby, declaring his love for her at the top of his lungs. It took three men to restrain him until the police arrived.

Two officers appeared at Connie's door, asking if she knew a man named Campbell. Until then, she'd been wondering where Mike was. Forgiving him for pimping her to the jury hadn't been easy; standing her up would be the final straw.

Another officer ran towards them. "We found a guy unconscious and bleeding on the street. Here's his ID – his name is Michael Cutter."

"Oh my God," Connie said.

**III.**

The waiting room was a disaster zone.

Some patients reclined in their chairs, groaning; others yelled obscenities at passing medical staff. Everyone wanted their ailments treated immediately.

Mike got first priority. Connie had arrived at the hospital in time to see the ambulance attendants whisk him into triage. She had tried to follow, but the nurses stopped her.

_You can't come in here, _one of them snapped. Another mentioned that he'd been bleeding from the ears when he was found. Wasn't that a sign of serious head injury?

She shook her head, wishing this was some kind of awful dream.

**IV.**

While looking for ID, one of the cops found Mike's district attorney's badge. Jack had been enjoying a late dinner at his favorite restaurant when he got the call.

"You care about him a lot," he remarked to Connie as they waited together.

Connie bristled at the mention of her private life. "I'm not sure how I feel."

"Well, you'd better soon make up your mind. Mike got beaten up because he probably confronted Campbell. He was trying to protect you. Only men in love do that."

Connie sighed. "I didn't ask to be protected, Jack."

"Chivalry will never die."

**V.**

Mike's eyes opened slowly. The light was blinding, and his eyes were so sore. All he could see around him was white gauze – it took him a moment or two to realize that they were curtains. Like the kind you'd find in a hospital room.

Where the hell was he? He had been picking Connie up for their date. He remembered getting out of the taxi, and then approaching someone on the street—

Oh, shit.

He touched his face. _Ouch. _So swollen. He looked down at his arms; they were covered in bruises and defensive wounds.

Did Campbell get away?

**VI.**

Jack closed his cell phone. "That was Van Buren," he said. "Campbell's causing quite a stir in lockup."

Connie shuddered. If only Mike hadn't allowed him on that damned jury.

"Just so you know – I intend to charge him with stalking and attempted murder."

"Attempted murder? You can make that stick?"

"He'll get a lot more for that than he would for simple assault. I've already lost two colleagues to tragic circumstances, and I'm not losing another one that way."

A nurse approached them. "Mr. Cutter's awake. He's still being evaluated, but I expect that you can see him soon."

**VII.**

Connie stepped into the room, gasping at the sight of Mike. He was barely recognizable; his face was swollen and covered in angry bruises. A few teeth were also missing.

"Let me guess," Mike said. "I look like hell, right? I should have had my bat – at least then, I would have had a chance of defending myself."

"Don't be a wiseass." Connie was relieved – Mike looked ghastly, but he was alive, and even acting like himself. It was a miracle.

"Where's Campbell? He didn't get to you, did he?"

"No," Connie said. "He's behind bars, right where he belongs."

**VIII.**

"It's so good to be back in my apartment," Mike said as he undressed. "I hate hospitals."

Connie kissed his jawline. "God, I'm so glad you're okay."

Mike smiled. "And I'm glad that Campbell is getting what he deserves."

"Okay, I've had enough," Connie said. "Which of us is going to say it first?"

"Say what first?" Mike asked, hanging his pants over a chair.

"In the hospital, Jack said that you confronted Campbell because you love me."

"I agree."

"But I want to hear you _say _it."

"What? That I love you? It should have been obvious all along."

_finis_


End file.
